


She's a Witch

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Adventures of Blake Silvester and the Winchester Brothers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Blake finds an old friend on a djinn case. She helps them out and they learn some interesting things about her.





	She's a Witch

We were working a djinn case in a small town in New Jersey. I had suggested we go to a local bar to get a few drinks before we started the hunt and my brothers reluctantly followed.

                “I just think we should be looking for the djinn instead of drinking.” Sam said as we approached the bar.

                “What’s taking one night off before we start?” I asked. “Gotta unwind a bit Sammy.”

                “I’m only staying for a bit though.” Sam said with a pout.

                We entered the bar and pulled up to the main counter. I took the only available seat next to a dark haired woman. We glanced at each other and immediately recognized each other.

                “Oh my god! Blake is that you?”

                “Hell yeah it is! What are you doing here Jade?” I asked, pulling her in for a hug.

                “Djinn case. You?”

                “Same!” I said.

                “Uh who’s this?” Sam asked, butting into our conversation.

                “I’m Jadis Velarde. But everyone calls me Jade.” Jade said, shaking his hand.

                “Sam. And this is my brother Dean.”

                “Hey,” Dean said with a nod.

                Jade leaned in and whispered,

                “Who are these attractive men you’re with?”

                “My brothers.”

                “That’s funny.”

                “Well half-brothers to be more accurate.”

                “Wait what?” Jade’s eyes widened.

                “Our father is John Winchester.” I said.

                “Oh you gotta be joking. No way in hell you’re related to a Winchester.” Jade said then took a huge swig of her whiskey.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

                “Everyone knows Winchesters are risk takers and will stop at nothing to get things done.” Jade said.

                “Fair enough.” I said, taking a sip of my beer.

                “So what’s happened since I last saw you?” Jade asked.

                “Got stabbed by a demon and healed by an angel.”

                “Another joke?”

                “No she really was healed by an angel,” Sam cut in.

                “Well I’ll be damned.” Jade muttered. “Now there’s something I want you two Winchesters to know.”

                “What’s that sweetheart?” Dean asked.

                “You mess with the friend-o, you get the stab-o.” Jade said seriously.

                Both Sam and Dean burst into laughter.

                “Man that’s so lame.” Dean chuckled. Jade sighed and suddenly both Sam and Dean’s drinks were in front of her.

                “What the hell?” Sam asked.

                “Telekinetic.” Jade said with a wink. “Now behave.”

                She handed them back their drinks and continued to interrogate me about my life the past few months.

                “I don’t want to tell you how to live your life,” she started. “But I definitely think you should get some angel action.”

                “Jade oh my god. There’s no way an angel would be caught dead with me.”

                “Why not?”

                “Well obviously they’re not human, but they’re odd.” I said, my mind thinking of Cas.

                 “How so?”

                “They don’t understand human things and are kinda literal about everything.”

                “Yeesh.” Jade said with a grimace. “Still, could be fun.”

                “Hey Blake, it’s getting late and we gotta start early tomorrow.” Dean said, gesturing to the door.

                “Alright. See you later Jade. Message me if you find anything.”

                “Same to you.” Jade said, turning away from me to bother the bartender.

                We went back to the motel, formed a plan, and then went to sleep. We spent the next few days searching the town but couldn’t find anything. I tried calling and texting Jade, but she didn’t reply.

                “Huh, that’s weird.” I said after leaving another voicemail.

                “What is?” Dean asked.

                “Jade isn’t answering.” I said.

                “Maybe she’s busy?” Sam suggested.

                “It’s been a few days. She would have responded.” I said. “I really hope that djinn didn’t get to her.”

                “She’s a tough looking girl. I’m sure she can handle herself.” Dean said.

                I shrugged, still uneasy about where Jade was. As we walked through the downtown of the town, I noticed a small abandoned building. The building seemed out of place with the bustling and brightly lit area.

                “Hey, isn’t there something odd about this?” I asked, stopping in front of the building.

                “Just a typical abandoned building. What’s odd about it?” Sam asked.

                “For one, it’s in the middle of the downtown area. But I just have a weird feeling about it.” I said, walking down the alley next to the building.

                “Where are you going?” Dean asked.

                “To go in through the back.” I answered.

                “Why?”

                “Well it’s the only place we haven’t checked.” I said. I found the backdoor with ease and swiftly broke it down. I dipped one of my silver blades into lamb’s blood and began patrolling the building.

                “This is nuts Blake!” Dean whispered harshly behind me.

                I ignored him and moved to the upper levels, him and Sam following me. The top floor had multiple beds, with people attached to IVs that were slowly removing their blood. On one of the beds was Jade.

                “You guys look for the djinn, I’ll help these people.” I said, sheathing my blade.

                I approached the nearest bed and carefully removed the IV from a man. I gently shook him and he woke up confused.

                “Who are you? Where am I?” he asked.

                “I’m here to help. The exit is down the stairs. Now go.” I said.

                He stumbled off and I moved to the next victim. I did this until Jade was the only one remaining.

                “Blake! He’s coming your way!” I heard Dean yell.

                I readied my blade and quickly woke Jade up. She was confused and before I could say anything I was thrown back. The djinn leaned over me and moved to touch me. Before he could, he was moved and thrown against the wall. Sam and Dean entered the room. Dean stabbed the djinn and he crumpled to the ground.

                “You okay?” Jade asked, helping me to my feet.

                “Yeah.” I answered. “Sam? Dean? You guys okay?”

                “Just a few scratches.” Sam answered.

                “Let’s get out of here.” Dean said.

                We left the building and headed back to our motel room. When we got there, Jade made Sam and Dean sit down. She moved to Sam first and placed her hands on Sam’s wounds. After a few moments she stepped back and his cuts were gone.

                “How?” Sam said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

                “She’s a witch.” I said. “Born with her powers but still needs practice.”

                Jade moved to Dean and did the same.

                “Weird.” Dean muttered.

                “Can I join you guys on your next hunt? That djinn case was my first one in weeks.” Jade said.

                “Of course you can!” I said. “I’ll call my mother up and see if she has anything.”

                I pulled out my phone and called my mother. We talked for a bit and she gave us a case.

                “She have anything?” Sam asked.

                “Yeah. Pack up. We’re going to Pennhurst Asylum in Pennsylvania.” I said, gathering my bags.

                We got into our vehicles and began driving to Pennsylvania.


End file.
